


Some how this love lasted

by paranormalDramatic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M!preg, M/M, cause i can, this is based off my parents stories because I am always wondering how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some how Hiccup ended up with this guy<br/>his unbelievable dork he was in love with and damn if they didn't have an adventure to get where the were</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some how this love lasted

**Author's Note:**

> So I just heard some true stories of a married life and I am being a butt an turned it to my otp with my real life otp   
>  And m!preg….. But heyyyyyyy it is for the sake of the story.

Looking back Hiccup realized he never could actually embarrass Jack. Their relationship never seemed be one to last either looking back they were different people.

Hiccup was a bit of a play boy but he didn’t mind, love wasn’t a key thing in a relationship. He believed that. He had a bit of a broken home so dating boys and girls left and right made him feel special. He still had standards and he still respected himself he just let the first date go to where it was and if Hiccup wasn’t feeling it he wouldn’t hold on to it.   
He was use to the comments  
“Hey cutie.”  
“Hey sexy.”  
“Wanna go out doll?”   
Hiccup never minded, love wasn’t a factor. All his relationships were like that, they wanted what was in front of them but not bellow the surface. Those normally only went to the third date. All except one.   
“Democrat or republican?”   
“This feels like an interview.”  
“Just awnser the damn question.” Jack   
Overland.

  
He met Jack through a mutual friend in collage, Sandy. Hiccup was twenty one out of a group of twenty year olds and bought the alchohal.   
He had only passed Jack who was playing with his dogs. Hiccup was a little scared a dog attacked him when he was younger.   
But Jack was really nice.   
He was the first to just say hey.   
Sure Jack though he was handsome. The next two years were make outs every time they saw each other at their friends parties. In the end Jack was pushing hiccup into a couch.  
“Why don’t you go out with me?” Jack had asked finally and Hiccup gave an eye roll.  
“You never ask.”  
“Oh…… You free Saturday?”  
And now?  
“Republican.”   
“Good military?”  
“I am not planning on joining. I want to be in business.” Hiccup nodded.  
“Ok fine.”   
“So I passed?” Hiccup sassily looked at him.  
“We will see how the second date went.”  
Hiccup had standards, hiccup was cynical. But he wanted someone to love. Jack only cared for what was beneath the skin and he was starting to like what he saw under pretty green eyes and freckled skin.   
It wasn’t until the third date was when he had second thoughts.   
“I am going to sing to you.” Jack said off handedly blue eyes under brown hair staring at the sizzler food.   
Hiccup blinked and stared up with wide eyes and the man across him smirked.   
Hiccup only watched in embarrassed horror as Jack jumped up and sang your beautiful at the top of his lungs. Hiccup glared but for some reason he didn’t stop the date….  
He was going to get him back.

So towards as soon as the bill was payed and Jack stood.   
“Come on Hic let’s go-.” Hiccup chucked his jacket in Jack’s face.  
“No! I am DONE with you and your self centered DOUCHEBAG!” Hiccup yelled before turning to storm out smirking to himself. Only to just stall when he heard the words drop from Jack.   
“He is only mad because I caught him with my sister.” Hiccup now was actually making his way to the door yelling curses and Jack chased him out.   
“HICCUP!” The auburn boy turned to glare only to see all of sizzler a plastered to the window watching. Then to Jack who fell to his knees and yelled loudly, “NOOOOOOOO!” Hiccup frowned he wanted to play this?   
“No! I am sick of your bullshit!”   
“Oh Hic all I did was show my love! I serenaded you and you! So cold!” Jack cried standing. Hiccup just flushed.  
“Just take me home you ass!”   
Jack nodded and swept him into a dip. Hiccup had kissed Jack and Jack was amazing but Hiccup was actually pissed.   
“No no.”   
“Shhhhhhhh we already have them at the sizzler’s window.” Jack whined and Hiccup stared at Jack. This was all some tv drama?   
“What?”   
“Just come on!” Hiccup frowned and kissed him fiercely. Jack smiled into the kids and the muffled cheer from the restaurant. Jack pulled Hiccup to the truck. It took Jack a few moments before he started laughing.  
“Oh my god.” Hiccup tried to hold it back only to laugh as well.  
“I I didn’t expect you to do that Hic! did you see them at the window?!”   
“Y-you started it! What was that singing?” Jack chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.   
“I thought you were getting bored with me I had to up the stakes!”  
“Up the stakes?”  
“Have you met yourself?” Hiccup frowned and leaned against the door.  
“Yes…” And he didn’t like who he was. One of the reasons why he didn’t mind dating people who only liked skin deep. Jack heaved a sigh and tried to make the mood lighter and Hiccup smiled. Maybe another date.

Big mistake. They had seen a movie and it was all nice and fun. The movie had them both busting up and making fun of the characters. No it was when they were in the parking lot and Jack kissed him saying how great of a night it was and they felt a presence.   
And looked up to a large security guard hovering near them. If it wasn’t bag enough Jack just had to open his mouth.   
“Yep. Dad’s right you do kiss better then mom!” That had floored both Hiccup and the security guard who looked so shocked.   
How was anyone suppose to respond to that?   
And of course Hack had embarrassed him again.

Hiccup tried again when he met Jack’s family. His mom Tooth was a sweet little woman who was a dentist. She smiled and welcomed Hiccup, his father north hung was also a large Russian man who greeted with a hug.   
Hiccup was sure to get Jack back this time.   
“Mrs. Overland. I actually had been to your house before!”   
“Oh you had sweetie?”  
“Oh you weren’t here! It was this HUGE party!” Hiccup was sure he had Jack! He was sure to have embarrass the boy!  
“Hic don’t forget to tell my mom who boy the booze for the minors!” Nope Jack won again.

There relationship some how continued leaving Hiccup surprised. Their relationship was a constant of trying to one up each other and it hit hiccup like a pound of bricks when Jack told him he loved him.

At first he believed jack loved how he looked. Jack snorted and said their relationship wouldn’t have lasted a week if it was just Hiccup’s looks that Jack cared about, But Hiccup didn’t say I love you back. He wasn’t ready.

Jack understood

Though when Hiccup found out he was pregnant he stormed over to jack’s house. He was going to leave Jack… That was the plan, if Jack was irresponsible enough to _knock Hiccup up somehow._ Hiccup was no way letting Jack near the baby. So he walked right up to Jack’s door and when the boy opened it up Jack said it to his face he was pregnant. He expected Jack to freak out, he expected Jack to ask whose it was, he expected a lot from jack so he could cut off all feelings and brake up with him… Jack did none of it.

Hiccup wasn’t a fan of parents, his mother left him and his family with out looking at Hiccup or noticing him and His dad’s next wife wasn’t much better.  
Hiccup dated a guy who was divorced and was spending his hours _dating Hiccup_ instead of being home with his daughter.   
Hiccup met a lot of screwed up parents. heck  _Hiccup_ didn’t want to be a parent with how bad his dad screwed up with him

So Hiccup never felt his heart beat so hard or feel so warm when Jack smiled like he won a million buck or how fast he brightened. how amazed and happy he became. his eyes so filled with love and excitement.

"Really? You mean… we’re going to have a kid? oh my god! I-I am a father?!" Jack looked so  _excited_ and Hiccup smiled softly his plans of dumping Jack and taking care of a baby by himself washed away. jack was excited to have a baby, Jack scooped him up and kissed him in excitement and started making plans gushing and looking so happy.

Jack loved the baby already. hiccup felt love race through his heart.

Maybe with Jack he wouldn’t screw up…… Jack was the one who brought love back into his life….

Jack who saw past what everybody else only saw. Who loved Hiccup for his vulgar jokes, and sarcastic cynical side, how loved his broken home flaws and put up with it. Who made Hiccup relax, who loved Hiccup for Hiccup  and didn’t let anything from just being Jack around Hiccup. jack who had ADHD and couldn’t stop moving, or jack who needed hiccup’s help in finance, who loved and cherished Hiccup and their baby… 

Jack who proposed and promised to never leave Hiccup.

They were two puzzle pieces. ~~(NOT SOULMATES as he repeatedly told his eldest daughter who was as dorky as her father)~~

Everything was going to be alright. Now here was Hiccup, seventeen years later, two wonderful girls, a house full of Animals, he was an artist and Jack owned a business that was becoming highly successful with Hiccup’s brother.

Everything was alright. 

Hiccup wouldn’t change for the world…. even if Jack and Hiccup dragged their daughters into their one up games.

(believe it or not these are true stories based off what my mom has told me of her and my dad’s relationship. my mom is not the romantic type so none of the stories were ever told romantically, but i live with the two and i see it.  I don’t know My dad just loves my mom and she loves him back)


End file.
